Lost To The Music
by xStarletx
Summary: The Glee Club gets a new memeber 1 that was forced to join. Rocks doesn't act like a girl and isnt considered a girl but she likes a guy that does. Can the memebers make her a girl? Can she stop the slushy throwing? better description on profile OC/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Lost To The Music**

**xStarletx**

**A/N: Hey there readers! I unno much about Glee, I just got into it, so feel free to correct me on stuff I may get wrong. I love getting review and will definitely post the next installment faster the more reviews I get! I also love talking in these little blurbs up her. Oh and I should get this over with – **_**I don't own Glee, obviously. So don't ask. **_**– I have 17 other stories… possibly 16 possibly 18 I lose track. Of those stories I have maybe 3 done, but a bunch of my stories are coming to a close. For those of you who like Twilight, I have a fic, (Everlasting Enemies) that is coming to a finish, only one chapter left, however it's part one of three… possibly four, I haven't decided so if you like it check it out. I write about anything I find interesting so swing on by my profile and check out anything else that amuses you. I also have better descriptions of my stories on my profile so that might help you decided better. Thanks for listening. Don't forget to review!**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Roxanne Gould wasn't really a girl, she hadn't been for years, even before her mother died. She had five brothers, two older and three younger you don't learn to love dolls and wearing dresses when you're trying to keep up with boys in pants and shorts who get to play in mud and dirt when you don't. In fact, out of the boys she hung out with now she was more of a boy then any of them too. She could skate better, fight better, and belch better they probably didn't even know her name was Roxanne, everyone called her Rocks cause she was as stubborn as one. However she didn't really want to be a boy anymore. Her best friend, Devlin Winterbourne, liked pretty girly girls, and she liked Devlin therefore she wanted to be a girly girl but she didn't know how to be one. She didn't know who to ask about that either, her mother had died four years ago and her father was never around, and with five brothers – none of which had steady girlfriends or any idea how to please a girl, they would most likely be no help what-so-ever.

Rocks didn't like her high school, William McKinley High, much anymore either. Everyone was up in a tizzy about the whole Glee club thing. What was the big deal? So some jock wanted to sing so let him, each to his own right? The slushy war had begun earlier that week, and anyone considered uncool, especially those in the Glee club had been getting the bunt of it and had been retaliating. Obviously there had been some innocent bystanders, people who had gotten in their way or had a locker beside one of the cool jocks or the troublesome Glee singers. Rocks' locker was by Quinn Fabray, the fallen pregnant ex cheerleader. Once the top of the ladder, now the very bottom rung. Rocks was debating asking Quinn for advice, now that she was deemed un cool she must be able to speak to the lowly skater chick she previously snubbed and ignored. Rocks dallied at her locker waiting for Quinn's doting jock/Glee member/father of her baby boyfriend to leave, and when he did Rocks made her move. Shutting her locker she moved towards Quinn, gathering up her courage she tapped on Quinn's shoulder.

"Hey, I was wonder…" Rocks started, and then they were both assaulted by a wave of cold sticky slushy. Sure the large cup of artificially flavored ice and syrup had been meant for Quinn but most of it had hit Rocks. Rocks shook the access from her hands and her pony tailed shoulder length brown hair, and wiped away what left on her face. There was no merry laughter filling the hallway as there was when ever this happened to anyone else instead there was a deadly silence. Rocks looked up to her assailant with hooded eyes, the worried jock backed away from her. Rocks dropped her sodden backpack on the floor and started for the boy. Terrified he bolted to his left, but Rocks was quicker she tackled him to the floor, flipped him over and pummeled his face over and over again. She was pulled off by Principal Figgins but her rage was far from contented, she swung out with both her legs and caught him with one firm kick to the groin. She was then dragged to the principal's office screaming oaths and threats at the jocks telling them to mind their aim.

**

"Roxanne this is the fifth time I've had you in her for beating one of our students. Slushy to the face or not, you broke his nose and you damaged his face and eyes." Figgins droned on. Rocks slouched in her chair, she had flipped her black Billabong hood up to cover her face and hair.

"I'm not even going to attempt to call your father at work, I'll just leave a message on Eldon's cellphone, he'll be out of class in an hour." She continued looking over her eldest brother's class schedule. He given the principle this two suspensions ago, when she couldn't get a hold of anyone in the family to inform them that she had been sent to the hospital. That nerd deserved it, making fun of her Spanish. Eldon wasn't going to like that she had gotten in trouble again, she'd hear from him when she got home. Dad probably wouldn't even notice

"Obviously detentions and suspensions aren't working. What am I going to do with you?" Figgins asked, Rocks didn't respond that craft principal would think of something. Maybe she'd get expelled and she wouldn't have to come back to this high school. Sure she wouldn't see Devlin as much, but he did live next door to her. He would still use the massive oak between their houses to climb out of his window and over to hers to get into her room like he always did. As Principal Figgins deduced a horrible punishment for Rocks' equally as horrible behavior there came a knock on the door. The frustrated Figgins bid the person an entry with a tone that wasn't the jolliest.

"We need to talk about the slushy throwing." Mr. Schuester, her Spanish teacher, and coincidently the Spanish teacher at the school, cried throwing the door open.

"Oh, Roxanne, Quinn told me what happened, thank you for standing up for her." He congratulated upon noticing her sullen form half sunken into the chair in front of the principal's Desk.

"I wasn't sticking up for her, unless it's escaped you I happen to also be covered in sticky damp slushy covered clothes." Rocks snarled, she really hoped it wasn't going around the school that she was sticking up for someone like Quinn, she might get a slushy a day if that rumor took hold. Rocks looked back to Figgins whose stare was going back and forth between her and Mr. Schuester as if she had just concocted the most brilliant of plans.

"I've got it!" Figgins shouted jumping from her chair, startling both the troubled teen and the troubled teacher.

"Roxanne, you're going to join Glee club, a mandatory sentence till the end of term." Figgins sentenced. Rocks felt her mouth drop in utter shock.

"What?" She cried, not so surprised to hear Mr. Schuester echoing he concerns.

"She can't join the club without an audition. We don't even know if she can sing!" Mr. Schuester argued.

"No, but we do know that she can dance and she's gotten a very high level of gymnastics training under her belt. What level were you at before you quit dear?" Figgins asked, directing her question to the horrified teen.

"That was a secret yo! You said you wouldn't tell anyone about that!" She hissed, she knew Mr. Schuester could still hear her but this was more for the effect then to be efficient. She then turned to him.

"I don't know what she's talking about, she hasn't had her coffee today, that can make her quite loopy." Rocks accused, addressing the wide eyed panicking teacher.

"Don't listen to her. Think about it Will. No one's going to want to throw a slushy at her, or anyone she's with, they may just back down now." Figgins bargained.

"Or I'll get a slushy in the face, and the next time I do you'll have to expel me for breaking the kids arm." Rocks warned.

"You're right, she just might scare them off, goodness knows she's scared a few kids away from my Spanish class." Mr. Schuester joked.

"No, that was your teaching. I just gave them a reason." Rocks snarled, there was really no way out of this now, she was joining that stupid Glee club for sure. Slushy in the face a day here I come.

**

Rocks sat at her customary table her head resting against the fake wood veneer. It was lunch and she wasn't hungry, why would she be, every morning she'd be getting a slushy in the face for breakfast once news got out that she was now in the Glee club, which would be fast considering it was mandatory for her to go tonight. Her other two best friends, Patrick and George, who were so similar and so dim witted that you might have thought they were twins. They weren't of course but they weren't so stupid as to not notice there was something wrong with her.

"Yo, Roxas! Tell us what's wrong!" Patrick demanded, taking a seat across from her. Rocks didn't look up. She mumbled the words to the fake wooden table, you really would have thought the school would have gotten read wood tables if they wanted them. Guess the cafeteria wasn't that important to them, or maybe they were afraid of permanent stains on quality wood.

"We didn't catch that, remember we don't speak Grumbley Roxas as well as Devlin does." George joked.

"Yea do we need to go get him? I don't think he'd like us interrupting his bleacher time with Cindy." Patrick smiled, nudging her playfully. Rocks felt her face turn read, he was doing that stupid preppy girl again? They hadn't even been dating that long, unless a week was long… she wouldn't really know. She had never had a date, never had anyone interested in her in that way before in her life. She had really hoped Devlin would have realized that she was the girl for him, but he hadn't and he most likely wouldn't if she didn't change.

"I think you made her more upset." George whispered to Patrick.

"Why? Why would she care what Devlin's doing?" Patrick asked. Both were oblivious to Rocks' broken heart, and that's just the way she wanted it to stay.

"Maybe we should call him, get him to come over. He'll know how to fix her." George joked poking her as if to test if she were dead or not.

"NO!" Rocks cried, her head shooting up from it's position on the table, George and Patrick stared at her shocked by her sudden outburst.

"Alright, Alright! We won't get Devlin, I'll just go get some chocolate milk!" George offered backing away from her his hands up as if he were surrendering to her. Rocks laid her head back on the would-be-wooden table. She didn't want to see Devlin with his happy little perky girl friend, as if she had enough to be depressed about. Patrick pet her back sympathetically.

"Whatever punishment the Fig gave you we'll stick by you. You know that." He whispered softly into her ear. Rocks couldn't help but smile at the comment, she had such good friends. As she wallowed in self pity she didn't notice that George and Patrick were whispering and signing to one another. She was genuinely surprised when Devlin took a seat beside her though she shouldn't have been. She should have known that they would have pulled a stunt like this.

"Alright, Rocks, tell me what happened." Devlin ordered putting an arm around her. Rocks was kinda touched, he had stopped doing his girlfriend just long enough to cheer her up.

"She got in trouble with the Fig again and won't tell us what her punishment is, but it must be something awful." George explained for him. Rocks lifted her head off of the table again, and rested it on a propped up arm instead, sighing woefully as she did so. Devlin lifted a cautious hand to her hair where he then picked out globs of crusted slushy.

"Alright then, hit me with it." Devlin demanded continuing to pick out the globs for her.

"It's mandatory that I join Glee club." Rocks admitted. The three boys surrounding her stared at her for a while and then broke out laughing. Rocks colored immediately.

"What's so funny?"Rocks demanded to know.

"You? Singing and dancing? In a skirt?" Devlin cried, slapping his hands on the table, George had completely fallen off his chair in his hysterics and was now rolling on the floor laughing.

"So?" Rocks asked, her face turning deeper shades of red, she could tell because her face was burning and her eyes were stinging. Mortified she felt as if she might cry.

"Come Rocks, you're not good at that sort of stuff. You're not graceful, you can sing and you definitely won't look good in a skirt." Devlin answered, wiping away a few jolly tears. Rocks stood up.

"Fine then. Why don't you make your hoty-tot girlfriend your new best friend then? I bet she can do all those things and more! She so more better suited for you than I am!" Rocks cried, a solitary tear rolling from her eye down her cheek. She stormed away from them ignoring their cries to come back.

**

Rocks walked into the practice late, and everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her. Rocks strolled across the room and dropped her bag by a row of unoccupied seats, whispers following her as she went. Rachel was the first to approach her.

"We heard what you did for Quinn, that was very nice of you." She whispered. For Rocks, whose day was getting worse by the second this was the final straw.

"I didn't do it for Quinn! I did it for myself! And I don't want to be here, no more than any of you want me here!" Rocks near shouted. Rachel back away from her, frustrated Rocks threw herself down on the chair, throwing her face into her hands. Rachel pet her back softly, as Patrick, George or Devlin would have done, shocked Rocks looked up to her.

"There, there. We know this is hard for you, but we'll see you through the hard times." Rachel offered. Rocks was genuinely touched, she was always so used to looking out for herself. Mr. Schuester walked over to the pair.

"Let's see what you can do then." He demanded. Rocks nodded and got up.

She didn't have her dance stuff with her that day, but she would remember it for next practice. She also didn't perform to her best abilities purposely. She could do way more complicated moves then what the others were putting out, but hey she wasn't planning to stay in this club any longer then she would have to. After Glee Club was called to a close, Quinn linked arms with her.

"I know you didn't do it for me, but thank you." She whispered. "If you ever need anything just let me know."

Rocks picked up her bag, George and Patrick were waiting for her on the steps.

"We figured we'd come see you home, in case anyone tried to throw a slushy at you." Patrick presented, flashing her one of his beaming smile. Rocks didn't have to ask where Devlin was, he was with that girlfriend of his, again. Rocks dropped her skateboard to the ground and hopped on. She enjoyed the feel of the cool breeze running through her hair, her globed hair. Rocks made a note to herself to have a shower when she got home. Rock didn't want to believe it but she had actually had fun at Glee Club, with people that didn't care how you acted or looked, that liked you for being you. She could get used to that.

* * *

**Don't forget to review! And to check out my profile!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lost to the Music**

**xStarletx**

**A/N: Here we are, I hope everyone likes it. Check out my other fics guys, I've got like 16 of em =P. Don't forget to Review!!!**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Word had gotten around quick that Rocks had joined Glee club, people were tentative about throwing slushies. Rocks arrived at school to find the entire Glee club waiting for her. Rocks skidded to a halt in front of the steps, she stepped on the end of her skateboard, it flipped up in the air and then she caught it gracefully.

"What's up?" Rocks asked, moving towards the group.

"We were wondering if we could walk behind you, you know for support. No one will throw a slushy at you… not purposely." The one named Kirk explained.

"Listen here, I'm not taking another bullet, if I see slushies coming my way I'm abandoning ship." Rocks warned, everyone exchanged glances, apparently they didn't care.

"We'll just duck if you duck." Rachel declared. Rocks rolled her eyes.

"You guys are impossible." She snarled, but walked through the open doors anyways. She saw a few jocks holding slushies, obviously questioning whether or not it was worth it to throw a slushy at anyone behind Rocks. Apparently everyone wanted to wait until Rocks wasn't around to protect her new friends. Rocks made it to her locker slushy free, and it was only then that the others walked away from her.

"Wow they're following you like you're the mother duck and they're the chicks." Patrick cried startling her by showing up out of nowhere.

"Ducklings, Patrick, is the correct term." Rocks corrected. Patrick laughed at her.

"Of course Miss. Know it all." He giggled punching her arm playfully. George popped up behind him.

"Any slushies to the face today Rocks?" He asked her.

"No, and there better not be any." Rocks called, her voice carrying over the chatter of the hall. Everyone hushed and anyone with a slushy scattered out of the vicinity. "Did it work?" Rocks asked in a hushed whispered, leaning into Patrick.

"Of course." He whispered back.

"You are pretty scary." George confirmed. Rocks laughed with them, but she knew that both were very afraid to get her angry.

"Where's Devlin?" Rocks asked looking around for her best friend.

"Muffy broke up with him. He's staying home." Patrick explained. Rocks rolled her eyes.

"What a wimp. Honesty he should realize that these girls only like him while he's conveniently bad-boyish and not a second longer after they realize he's a softy at heart." Rocks ranted.

"Tell him that, he won't listen to us." George argued.

"I've tried. He won't listen to me either." Rocks sighed. She'd just have to see him after school then.

**

Surprisingly no one chanced throwing a slushy at Rocks that day, Quinn and Finn had gotten hit once again by the entire team. At least twelve slushies to the face, Quinn wasn't happy, but Rocks was nowhere near her at the time so it wasn't her fault. But after that incident everyone stuck around Rocks when they were in the hall, she felt like a personal bodyguard.

Eldon was waiting for her outside the school, in his beat up red Honda Civic. He only picked her up from school if he was waiting for awesome news from her or she was in trouble, he definitely looked pissed.

"You broke a boy's nose?" He questioned before she even got in the car. She threw her bag and her skateboard in the back seat to join his multitude of papers. Eldon was a Teacher's Assistant for the University, it was an extra credit thing, he was always busy grading papers and such. It was why he didn't notice Rocks' late arrival, and hadn't realized he meant to scold her until she was in her bed faking sleep.

"Only a little. He threw a slushy in my face!" Rocks defended.

"What why? I thought you weren't involved with Glee, why throw one at you?" Eldon asked, trying to rev up the car, sometimes the starter stuck. His brown hair was coming out of its gel casing, an odd lock was poking out, deviating from the pristine faux-hawk he had going on.

"I was standing to close to Quinn, you know the cheerleader a few lockers away from mine?" Rocks tried to explain. She told Eldon everything, because he was good at listening and deducing ways out of problems.

"Principal Figgins didn't tell me your punishment, what did she give you? I hope it was lashes." Eldon joked, the car was lurching forward now, Rocks wished he'd get a new car. God knows they could afford one, but their father was never around enough to ask, he was always in some meeting, or on a business trip, he always worked late and he always went to work early. He didn't want to be in the house that reminded him of his late wife, which is understandable, but he had six kids that needed him, he needed to be around.

"She made me join Glee." Rocks responded sullenly. Eldon turned to stare at her, completely flabbergasted.

"It scares me sometimes, just how much her and I think a like."

"Oh no, what did you do?" Rocks groaned.

"I signed you back up with the Star Rockers." Eldon admitted.

"What? Are you crazy?" Rocks cried.

"Why not? You're pretty good." Eldon countered.

"Because I don't plan to stay with Glee any longer then my required sentence. I don't want slushies in my face for the rest of my high school career thank you very much. Now you've signed me up for extra curricular Glee club? This was cool when mom was alive because she was an alumni and such, but she's not here and I don't have anyone to make proud doing this stuff." Rocks pointed out, Eldon stopped watching the road to stare at her.

"I want you to make me proud. I'd love to see you singing and dancing again. You were always so cute in your outfits!" Eldon replied.

"We agreed to never mention the outfits." Rocks warned. Eldon merely hmmed at her. It never really meant that she had won the argument it just meant that he was thinking of a clever way to make her see the errors of her ways. It wouldn't work this time.

Pulling up to the house she saw her second eldest brother Jasper coming out of the house, the youngest of her brothers, the twins, Caleb and Crispin, were trailing after him, all dressed and ready for soccer.

"We'll come back with dinner, what would you like?" Jasper asked.

"Pizza." The twins cried, echoing Rocks and Eldon.

"Sure thing, but we got to start eating healthier." Jaspers lectured, he was an activist, live green, don't eat meat, a tree hugging hippy really, but he always came back with a meat lovers pizza for the rest of the family and small vegetarian for him. He was always trying to push his beliefs on the rest of the family but it never took effect, they were a pushy family, if one pushes chances are there will be two or more pushing you back. Her last brother, the one between her and the twins, was Archer. He was three years younger than her, he'd be starting high school in a year, she planned to look out for him. She didn't know if he'd need her to, Archer was pretty close to his Brown Advanced Belt in Karate.

Rocks noticed that the light in Devlin's room was on, she could also hear the emo music he was playing, Rocks decided he needed an intervention. Time for her to pick up all the pieces of his shattered, broken heart… AGAIN. She excused herself to her room, and slid open the window, she slid down to the branches just below the lower eavesdrop. She lowered herself to the branch and catwalked to the tree trunk, she weaved her way through the branches and the leaves till she found the Devlin's eaves trough. She knocked on his window, he and drawn close his curtains.

"Come on Dev, I know you're there I can hear your music." Rocks called. In about five seconds Devlin pulled back the curtains and opened up the window.

"You heard huh?"

"Sure thing, you date the same type. So rather inevitable if I may say so." Rocks replied sitting down on his unmade bed. Devlin's blonde hair was tousled, he was wearing his mourning clothes, black faded jeans and a black hoodie.

"Coming from the girl who will never date EVER." Devlin snarled. Rocks stopped smiling at him.

"Thanks."

"Aw, come on I'm sorry. That was bad of me to say, I'm sure some guy will find you attractive…. One day…" Devlin tried to fix, he was probably worried that she'd hit him or something… she was pretty close to hitting him.

"Hey, uh… would you like to come to a movie tonight? I know it's short notice but I'm short a date." Devlin offered, Rocks felt her heart skip a beat, was he finally asking her out?

"Yea, no problem, I'd love to go with you." Rocks flourished.

"Great, I'll pick you up at 8 how does that sound?"

"Sounds great I'll go get ready." Rocks cried, her pulsing jumping in excitement she was going on date with Devlin, the love of her young life. He had finally put together that she was the best choice for him, took him long enough.

--

She had ended up asking Eldon for help when she was picking out her date outfit, he proved to be useless as had Jasper, in the end Eldon called his newest girlfriend to help her out and Sarah did help out surprisingly, she even helped her apply some eye shadow. Rocks thought she looked pretty hot.

When Devlin came for her, he look genuinely surprised, he looked her up and down, took in the sight of her in a pair of extremely light blue skinny jeans and a tight halter top she had worn in her last dance performance a year ago. She had brushed out her brown hair and had the curls handing down to her shoulder, she blushed her blue eye shadowed eyes coquettishly at him.

"Wow, you look good… uh you ready to go?"

"Yep." Rocks answered, skipping out, he didn't offer his arm like she thought he might do. His hands stayed firmly rooted in his jean pockets.

"Have her back before midnight!" Eldon called from the door. Devlin waved at him, sliding over the hood of his car to the side leaving Rocks to open the car door for herself. Ok so he wasn't a gentleman in one of her mother's romance novels he was taking her to the movies.

They chatted in the car, however the conversation was obviously strained Rocks was nervous after all. After parking, Devlin linked arms with her and lead her to the movie house.

"Hey Puckman!" Devlin called, Puck, a Glee/jock, turned a small blonde hanging on his arm.

"Hey Dev, didn't think you'd show up for this mix and match date. So who'd ya bring me?" Puck asked. Rocks froze and fell out of step with Devlin, Mix and match date?

"I brought you Rocks, I know she's not what you expected but she dressed up tonight, so you might like her, try to envision her as a girl?" Devlin offered, He turned back to where he had left Rocks but she wasn't there.

"Uh, Rocks?"

Halfway down the street Rocks was near sobbing, she had her cellphone out she was waiting for someone in her house to pick her up.

"Hellooo?" Eldon called into the phone.

"Can you come and get me?" Rocks cried. Eldon immediately sobered up.

"Where are you? What happened? No just tell me where you are! Stay put! Don't talk to strangers. I'll be there in five minutes." Eldon screamed then hung up, Rocks never got to tell him where she was. She counted to five, Eldon called back.

"Where are you?" He asked again. This time Rocks got to tell him.

--

Devlin's date had been ruined, Puck kept his date for himself once it was clear that Rocks had taken off and wasn't coming back. Devlin needed to have a talk with that girl, he rapped sharply on her front door. Eldon was the one who answered the door.

"Hey is Rocks here?"

"My sister is upstairs crying and you knock on our front door?" Eldon asked instead. Devlin paused she was what? I must have taken too long to answer for Eldon merely walked away and screamed

"ARCHER!" In a second Archer came jogging to the front door.

"Uh, hey I'm here to see your sister?" Devlin repeated. Archer bellowed a martial arts cry and before Devlin could block or run away Archer's foot connected with his jaw and sent him sprawling to the lawn, then the door shut in his face. That was the final straw. Devlin climbed up the tree, and onto her roof. He rapped on her window.

"Open the window!" Devlin snarled, there were a few sniffles and then the window was thrown open.

"What?" Rocks snarled. Her eyes were red and puffy, Devlin was suddenly very concerned.

"Care to tell me why I just had one of your brothers kick me in the face?" Devlin asked.

"They got Archer to beat you up huh?" Rocks replied sympathetically.

"If anyone asks it was Jasper, he's the biggest of you lot." Devlin warned. Rocks walked away from him.

"What's going on you just ran off!" Devlin accused.

"I thought it was going to be me and you. I didn't think you'd throw me to some guy I didn't know." Rocks blamed

"Well that's the point of a mix and match."

"But you didn't tell me that." Rocks countered; looking back Devlin realized that he didn't.

"Look, I'm sorry, I should have told you. But you shouldn't have run off. You sort of ruined it for me."

"It's always about you." Rocks snarled.

"And you were dressed funny today. It was weird." Devlin admitted.

"What?" Rocks cried.

"Come one you're Rocks, not Roxy. You're just not very girly." Devlin stated, he wanted to get off of the topic of her wanted to spend time alone with him. They were friends, her crush wasn't healthy for their type of friendship. He didn't want to lead her on, even though tonight he apparently did.

"So you think I can't be girly?" Rocks challenged.

"Come on Rocks, you belch better than me. You're just not girly, that's who you are." Devlin tried to correct, but the damage was done.

"No, I'm just not a girl. I get it." Rocks snarled, heading towards the window.

"Come on, Rocks, that's never bothered you before." Devlin accused.

"I can be girly, and I'm going to show you that I can do it." Rocks announced.

"Oh, that'd I'd love to see. I bet you can't be a girly girl for one week." Devlin dared.

"Yea? Well I see your week and raise you the rest of term." Rocks challenged. Devlin howled with laughter.

"Yea right."

"Get out!" Rocks demanded.

"What you're just telling me to leave? Come on I was kidding. You're supposed to laugh. I thought it would cheer you up." Devlin explained.

"ARCHER!" Rocks screamed. Devlin scrambled for the window, he had no idea what her pack of brothers would do if they found out he was in her room upsetting her further.

--

The following morning Rocks navigated her way through the busy halls, her little Glee ducklings trailing after her. It didn't take her long to find who she was looking for.

"Remember how you said you'd owe me one?" Rocks asked. Quinn gave her a quizzical look, obviously she was doubting Rocks' intentions.

"Sure, I don't believe those were my exact words, but yes." Quinn replied shutting her locker. Finn was standing behind her, protective baby daddy duties and all.

"I want to learn how to be a girly girl… I was sort of hoping you could help me out." Rocks admitted. The little group that had formed around them all gasped. Quinn looked skeptical.

"You want to be more girly?" Quinn asked as if she needed clarification.

"Yes, I do. I want to wear skirts and learn to put on makeup you know, stuff like that."

"But why?" Quinn asked.

"Hey can I talk to you?" Devlin asked, squeezing his way through the crowd. Rocks turned away from her

"Look I'm sorry I didn't tell we were going on a mix and match date. You can't stay mad at me forever." Devlin tried to apologize, he had been sending her texts and calling her all day and all night. She was ignoring him. Quinn was watching her, she suddenly understood, apparently so did the rest of the club. For the suddenly closed him out of the group.

"Uh, Rocks, she's busy. Go skateboard your way to another hussy!" Rachel cried, pointing him down the hall. Devlin rolled his eyes but obeyed.

"We'll make you so girly he'll be begging for a normal date." Quinn enticed. Rocks smiled. "We'll start today after school, all of us will help. Kirk is good with clothes."


	3. Chapter 3

**Lost To The Music**

**xStarletx**

**A/N: Here we are Chapter three! I know it's kinda short, but I like this one cuz I you learn more about stuff and it's the beginning of the whole plot! I'll be posting again next Friday. Review Pretty PLEASE! Make me happy! (Happy New Year Everyone!)**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Rocks had used all of her saved up allowance money on clothes, shoes, make-up and even bras. The girls from Glee and Kurt all helped out, Quinn showed her how to flirt properly… Rocks need a bit more practice, and Rachel helped her put make up on. Kirk showed her how to match her clothes and still look fab, and Mercedes showed her how to dress fabulous and still be able to kick people's asses.

When she got home she tried out all the new techniques she had, tried on a pair of high heels that made her legs look longer and more shapely but were killing her. Quinn informed her that they would hurt, she just had to wear them in for a while. She was walking around the living room in a circle while reading a girly magazine learning all she could on the subject of makeup tones and what signals guys use.

"Ok, who left their girlfriend unattended?" I heard Jasper call out. Eldon paused in his grading and looked up.

"My Sarah's not here." He told him. Rocks turned to her confused brothers.

"I'm Rocks you idiots!" She cried. The boys turned to her.

"What the hell?" Jasper swore, swooping in to examine her.

"What did you do to yourself?" Eldon asked.

"I've been challenged, apparently I can't be a girly-girl, and I'm proving him wrong." Rocks explained. Eldon and Jasper exchanged glances.

"Sweetie, what do you care about Devlin for? You'll have plenty of boys drooling over you for just who you are. There's no need to change." Eldon comforted.

"But I want to prove him wrong, it can't be that difficult." Rocks complained. She didn't know how wrong she would be.

--

No one recognized her at school, and because of that Kurt got a slushy to the face and Rocks got in trouble for abusing a Jock with a high heel shoe. She got an extra set of detentions, and all the jocks knew that the new girl was Rocks, and that she had no qualms with using a stiletto to beat people with.

It was lunch, and she was sitting with the Glee club, because she didn't want to sit with Devlin. George and Patrick were upset, but understood and were rather supportive, saying she made the most kickass girly-girl they had ever met.

"So what I'm not your type, or Devlin's an idiot?" Puck asked, he had sat down beside her and she hadn't noticed until he was talking about what had happened two days ago.

"Oh, no it's not you. You're rather cute… uh I mean nice, but you know…" Rocks stammered, so much for sweeping guys off of their feet and being all demure and stuff. To her surprise he giggled.

"Don't worry, I figured. I saw the look on your face when you saw me. I figured he didn't tell you it was a mix and match date. You did look very pretty though." Puck assured her. Rocks smiled at the compliment and thanked him.

"So I take it you're doing this to make him jealous." Puck assumed.

"No Duh!" Quinn cried. Puck smirked again.

"Well you need a fake boyfriend for this plan to soar to new heights, besides he won't know what he's missing till it's taken from him." Puck whispered mysteriously. Rocks wondered if there was something more to this than he was letting on.

"Who did you have in mind? Who would want to date me? Fake or not." Rocks wondered aloud.

"I was talking about me." Puck told her. Rocks stopped thinking.

"I thought you were with Rachel." Rocks replied.

"We broke up a while ago." Puck explained.

"Well I'm sorry but I won't do it if she's not comfortable with it." Rocks confirmed with a shake of her head. Rachel laughed.

"That's very noble for you, but I won't mind. Don't worry." Rachel assured her. Rocks turned back to Puck surveying him wondering if he was serious.

"Are you sure you want to?" She asked him. He smiled and nodded.

"Sounds like fun, you and me, shaking things up." Puck mused, looking off into space as if he were daydreaming about it. He put an arm around her and kissed her on the cheek. Then very seductively whispered into her ear:

"He just crushed his carton of milk."

Rocks glanced over and sure enough Devlin was glancing away from her now as he was demanded more napkins from George and Patrick who were laughing at him. He had spilt his milk everywhere, on his pants on his backpack everywhere. Rocks giggled.

"See this will be so much fun. You'll see." Puck promised. Rocks smiled.

"If you say so." Rocks replied. She glanced back at Devlin who had stopped mopping to stare at her in what looked to be a worried stare. Puck pet her hair softly and then disappeared into the lunch crowd. Quinn looked a little upset.

"Well that was surprising." She murmured.

"Too good to be true right?" Rocks replied.

"No, that's not like Puck that's all." Quinn replied. Rocks smiled when the lunch bell rang she lead the gang to their classes, the teachers never questioned why she was late. Rocks thought over what had happened maybe things were going to start to pick up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Lost To The Music**

**xStarletx**

**A/N: Here we are Chapter 4! Are you excited? What do you think Devlin's going to do next? Huh huh huh huh huh? Can you tell I'm excited? Lol! Review when you're done! Make me HAPPY!**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Devlin snarled punching Puck in the back. Puck yelped and turned to him definitely angry.

"What are you talking about?" Puck asked, picking up his bag. It was time to go home, he was meeting Rocks outside. Devlin didn't know that.

"What were you doing with Rocks today? You better not hurt her!" Devlin threatened.

"What do you care? She's not your type." Puck replied, he was walking away from him, but Devlin was trailing after him.

"She's my best friend! Of course I care." Devlin argued.

"Really, cause she doesn't seem to think you are her a best friends anymore. In fact she doesn't really like you very much." Puck taunted. He noticed how Devlin's jaw twitched when he said that.

"Did – uh – did she tell you that?" He asked, conveniently avoiding contact.

"Well not in that many words, but mostly yes." Puck responded. He didn't get to hear what Devlin said, for he was already out the door.

"Rocky!" He cried, rushing forward with arms wide open. He picked her short frame up easily and twirled her. She giggled loudly, and as he was spinning he chose Devlin's shocked face as his still point.

"Hey babe, I missed you." She breathed into his neck.

"Hey can I talk to you?" Devlin cried ripping her out of Puck's grasp.

"What do you want?" She snarled.

"You can't trust him, he wasn't interested in you before you got the whole girly thing down. Look I get your point you can be a girl, but you're starting to freak me out. Let's go back to the way things were ok?" Devlin tried to reason.

"What if I like this new me huh?" She teased. Puck couldn't help but smile at her, quite a spitfire.

"Please Rocks, be reasonable." He pleaded.

"Would you like to walk me home now?" She asked turning to Puck. He immediately offered her his arm.

"Of course Mi'lady." He replied, she linked arms with him and then started towards home.

--

He was given no choice but to come inside, Eldon had stopped grading his papers, Jasper decided not to go to his activist meeting, Archer decided to practice his karate in the living room and the twins were staring at him angrily from across the living room table.

"So uh, what do you like to two like to do?" Puck asked them.

"We hurt people who hurt Rocks." Crispin replied.

"Don't listen to him, we get Archer to hurt them." Caleb answered seriously. Behind them Archer let out a loud martial arts cry and did a flying kick. Puck didn't doubt for a second that it was Archer could kick his butt if Rocks were to come home crying.

"Don't listen to them, they all know people don't hurt me." Rocks told him. Puck smiled and accepted the drink from her hand.

"So how do you know Roxanne?" Eldon asked.

"We're in Glee together. I'm helping her with her Devlin problem."

"I see, I was unaware that he was still a problem." Eldon mused pinning Rocks with his know all stare.

"Do I have to hit him again?" Archer asked.

"I'll hit him if I have to." Jasper snarled.

"Can we not talk about this right now?" Rocks pleaded. Her brothers shrugged.

"Are you going to come around more often then?" Crispin asked. Puck shrugged.

"Would you like me to?" he asked them. The twins nodded vigorously. Puck smiled.

"Then I will be sure to stop by more often." Puck promised. He got an encouraging smile from Rocks that made him glow. He had a feeling he would like this.

--

Devlin watched Puck leave the house and jumping into his mustang, the red car he had drove Rocks to her house in. Devlin had watched them arrive, he had heard Archer shriek to his brothers that Rocks had brought home a boy. Devlin had watched as Rocks rushed into her room and began to primp, redoing her makeup and making herself look pretty for him. Devlin was furious, did she see he was just using her? Everyone knew Puck was hooked on Quinn, he was just using her as a wait to bait Quinn. God if Puck was ever to make his Rocks shed one tear he'd rip his head off.

Devlin quickly stopped in his thoughts. When did he start thinking of Rocks as his? Probably because she had always like him, there had never been anyone else, he was the apple of her eyes. Apparently he didn't like sharing that attention. Devlin thought about this carefully, was there some part of him that liked Rocks? There was certainly a sense of dependency when it came to her. He had quickly realized that he could barely function without her around. With the knowledge that she wasn't talking to him, that he couldn't go to her when he needed her had thrown him off.

Devlin tried calling Rocks' cell again which immediately went to voice mail, she probably pressed the ignore button. With nothing else left Devlin climbed across his roof and jumped onto hers. He opened her window and stepped inside. Puck had been gone and she had homework, she would be up in a few minutes. Sure enough five minutes went by and Rocks hummed her way into the room. She shut the door and turned and Devlin realized that he hadn't thought of a single thing to say.

--

"What are you doing here?" Was all she could breathe out. Why was Devlin here?

"I can't do this anymore." He whispered, walking towards her. Rocks back up, do what?

"I don't know what you're talking about." Rocks whispered.

"I can't stand you being mad at me. I can't stand by and watch you get hurt. Just dump him before he hurts you." Devlin pleaded.

"That's what you're here for?" Rocks snarled, "Why would you care?"

"Cause you're my friend." Devlin explained, his hands coming to rest on her shoulders. Rocks was suddenly furious.

"Maybe I don't want to be just your friend." Rocks accused. Devlin looked uncomfortable.

"You know I can't do that." Devlin whispered. Rocks slapped him, hard.

"I will not be second best anymore. Get out!" Rocks shrieked. Quinn had told her to get hysterically if ever faced with a crazy situation with Devlin, this seemed to fit the bill and just like Quinn predicted Devlin ran for the hills. Apparently this was a common reaction within the males, what Quinn didn't predict was just how fast her brothers would react. They threw her door open, with archer in the lead in a Karate position and Crispin with his baseball bat the others were just sticking their heads in.

"Don't worry he's gone." Rocks assured them.

"I'm getting a goddamn lock for that window." Eldon snarled before leaving. She waited until her brothers left before she pulled out her phone and called Quinn. She knew guys, she'd know what was really going on and that's what she needed to know.


	5. Chapter 5

Lost To the Music

**xStarletx**

_A/N: WOO! Here we are Chapter 5! I know I haven't posted in a while and I'm really sorry, but other stories got in the way. You know how it is, you start a new story and it just takes over. My star Trek one, (Green Blooded Hobgoblin) is up now, as is my Alice 2009 one (Call me Chessii)not to mention a CSI: Miami fic (Rising Up from the Ashes) is up too. Check them out. I'm going to try to end this as quickly as I can, seeing as I now have 21 stories and only 6 of em finished =P And I'm working on a 22__nd__ (a second Harry Potter one) and If I lose this bet I have with my friend, a 23__rd__ involving Robert Pattinson and Sonny with a Chance….. You guys better pray I can write 150 pages in the next three days or else I'm gonna be the unproud author of that fic. *sigh* Enjoy the chapter, don't forget to REVIEW!_

**Chapter 5**

**

* * *

  
**

"He's realizing that he likes you." Quinn told her the next day at lunch Rocks nodded. Beside her, Puck sat with his arm around her.

"And we know this cause of that scene he made in my room last night?" Rocks asked.

"Yes, that and he's glaring at you and Puck right now. Hasn't looked away from you two since you came into the caf." Quinn told her. Rocks immediately turned her head to look. Sure enough Devlin was glaring at them and flat out ignoring Pat and George. Quinn hit her swiftly.

"You never actually look, you take glances. Keeps them curious." Quinn lectured. Rocks nodded.

"You know, these are a lot of rules and tips and stuff, you should write a book." Rocks offered Quinn laughed.

"It doesn't work for everyone, the point is that you need to be able to adapt. So far you're very good at it."

"It's just practice, like when I was trying to learn how to Ollie." Rocks confided.

"Sure whatever that is." Quinn waved. She looked she was going to say more but Rachel appeared looking rather flustered.

"The Jocks have Kurt. Finn's trying to back them off, but we don't know how long he can hold them back." Rachel cried.

"Do they have slushies?" Rocks asked.

"No."

"Good then my new shirt will be safe." Rocks cried rushing out of cafeteria with Rachel showing her the way. Quinn turned to Puck misty eyed.

"They grow up so fast."

--

"OI!" Rocks cried, the gang of jocks, which had circled around Finn and Kurt. Rocks had taken her heels off and was in the process of tying her straightened hair up.

"Right, who wants to hit Kurt first?" She asked, Kurt looked highly offended. One jock tentatively put his hand up.

"Ah, you. Ok. You win a fight against me, and you can hit him." Rocks offered. The jock looked uncomfortable and slowly put his hand down.

"Does no one want to fight me?" She asked, pouting slightly. The jocks all shook their heads no.

"Aw, that's too bad. NOW CLEAR OFF!" Rocks yelled and the jocks scattered. Rocks turned triumphantly to the previously cornered boys.

"Give me your phones." She ordered. The obeyed immediately, Rocks punched in her cell number.

"If that happens again, you CALL ME!" Rocks told them. They both nodded. Kurt came up and hugged her.

"Dear God, I thought they were going to pulverize me. Purple and Black would not look good with this outfit." Kurt thanked her. Rocks patted him on the back.

"No problem, don't want you to – uh – clash." Rocks told him. He smiled as he skipped off. This wasn't so bad after all. She was still the toughest person in school, even in heels and a skirt.

--

"I know there's no meeting tonight, but I just couldn't wait to tell you guys the news." Mr. Schuester cried, now that everyone was in the Glee room.

"What's the news?" Rachel asked, she was a regularly bouncy person, now she was twice as bouncy.

"We've been invited to compete in the annual Haviene Glee Spectacular." Mr. Schuester told them. Everyone cried out in joy, except Rocks, she had been in that competition before, she had WON that competition before, what if someone recognized her?

"This weekend we are going to the Dansin theater for a preliminary showing of our moves." Mr. Schuester explained. Everyone looked excited and Rocks tried to look excited too.

"Rocks, what's wrong?" Rachel asked, coming to sit down beside her.

"Oh, stage fright I guess. I'm not used to do this sort of stuff." Rocks lied. Stage fright, bah, she wasn't scared of the stage, we scared of being figured out.

"Well that's ok, don't worry about it, you'll be with all of us." Rachel cried, hugging her tightly. Rocks felt her own worries build up. Nothing could get worse than this.

But she was wrong. That night in the Dansin theater where the Star Rockers practiced regularly she got another surprise.

"I would like everyone to give a very warm welcome back to Roxanne Gould." Their coach, Ms. Denier told them. Roxanne looked up to several faces she hadn't seen in years. Tomas Bildings, and Sophie Wrastler were among the disapproving faces.

"Hi everyone. Just call me Rocks." Rocks waved. Tomas and Sophie were her best friends back when she was younger, before her mom died. She had quit the team right before a very important competition, it sort of looked like they still hadn't forgiven her.

"Right, we need to practice as hard as we can today…" Ms. Denier tried to say before Sophia inturrpted her.

"But Roxanne doesn't know our routines, she'll mess them up." She snarled.

"We both know that Roxanne is good enough to keep up with us." Ms. Denier replied.

"Seriously, I prefer Rocks." Rocks tried to explain.

"Now, as we know the annual Haviene Glee Spectacular competition is coming up again, and this year it'll be housed here in our practice space. Which will give us quite a leg up against our competition seeing as we've been invited to compete once again!" Ms. Denier announced. While everyone cheered and clapped, Rocks felt her mouth drop open.

Being worried someone would recognize her wasn't half the trouble now. She was competing with two groups.

Things had definitely just gotten worse.

* * *

**WOO! Don't forget to review. the more reviews i get the faster I'll put up the next chapter! REVIEW!!!! **


	6. Chapter 6

Lost To The Music

**xStarletx**

_A/N: Ok So here's Chapter 6. I got this done cause supernatural94 really wanted me to continue. So I am! WOO! The plot is starting to get around to the middle I may even finish it soon… hopefully. I'm in the process of trying to finish a bunch of my fanfiction because my best friend says I'm not allowed to start any new fanfictions until I finish some of the 21 I have posted now. So That's what I'm doing. I unno what I'm going to do with this one to finish it yet though. Any ideas? Review and tell me. (oh and mistakes in other chapters I'm not going to go back and fix, but I am and have fixed them in the chapters after I realized they were made so yea)_

**Chapter 6**

**

* * *

**

Rocks was worried, very worried and everyone could tell.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Quinn asked. Rocks nodded, her eyes wide.

"Oh yea, I'm great. Better then great I'm awesome!"

But she wasn't. How did she get herself into this mess? Competing with two groups at the same competition was impossible, it was probably against the rules too! Rocks groaned, she was in some deep doo-doo now.

Puck sat down beside her.

"We have a problem." He announced to the table. Rocks looked up, she counted everyone at the table.

"What? Who's in trouble? I thought everyone was here? Who am I missing?" Rocks cried, launching to her feet. Puck grabbed her and pulled her down, he kissed her cheek lightly.

"I just came back from Mr. Shuester's office. We have a new recruit." He told them.

"What about that is a problem? I thought we wanted new recruits."

"It's Devlin."

"WHAT?" Rocks cried. Several people echoed the concern.

"He's can't sing or dance."

"apparently he can."

"Well yea, but he doesn't like doing it in front of people. I only caught him once and he swore me to secrecy." Rocks huffed.

"He's doing it to be with you." Quinn cried.

"Or, more likely to annoy me."

"It doesn't matter, this mean progress." Quinn cheered. Rocks noticed that Puck wasn't smiling, just absentmindedly stroking her hand.

Rocks glanced at the table she used to sit at. She had gotten better at the side glances, she could see more now.

Devlin must have told George and Patrick, they looked shocked. Seemed they were loosing all their friends to glee club.

* * *

"Hey boys!" Rocks cried, jumping towards Patrick and George. They stared at her a bit as if they didn't recognize her, maybe they didn't.

"You look different as a girl." Patrick told her.

"Yea, we thought you'd be done with it by now." George second. Rocks frowned.

"I like being a girl though, so many perks!"

"Yea, but you never have time for us anymore." Patrick complain.

"And now Devlin's joining glee club too. Apparently he wants to prove he's a girl too!" George cried. Rocks laughed.

"Naw, I doubt that's it."

"We miss you Roxas!" Patrick cried hugging her. George joined it too.

"Aww guys I missed you too! You should sit at the glee table with me."

"We were gonna but Devlin's so lost without you." George mumbled. Rocks paused.

"Lost?"

"Yea, he can't function. He tries to talk to us about stuff but apparently we just don't get it." Patrick explained. Rocks nodded.

"Huh… go figure huh?"

"He's coming around though. We've been subtly hinting that he was more organized when he had you around."

"Oh, and that he's more temperamental since you started dating Puck too."

"What is that about anyway?"

"Yea he's not your type."

"Can you guys keep a secret?" Rocks asked.

"Of Course!" They cried together.

"We're not dating for real. It was Puck's idea to make Devlin jealous."

"I never knew he was a genius!" Patrick mused.

"Genius?" Rocks laughed.

"Yea, it's sure as hell working. Devlin through a hissy fit when he realized. Kept going on about how bad a pair you two made, and how he wasn't even your type."

"I was unaware he knew I had a type."

"If course you have a type, up until recently, Devlin has been your type."

"Ah yes, this is true." Rocks mused.

"You hang with us tonight after school? You can still skateboard right?"

"I can't after school today, how about Friday night?"

"That sounds good!"

"I'll see you then."

She hugged her boys one more time, then left to get to class, for some reason very, very pleased with herself.

* * *

Rocks sat beside Eldon with the Rule book to the competition.

"What are we looking for?" He asked her. Rocks was bitting her well manicured hands. Quinn would be very angry when she saw tomorrow. Hell they'd all be angry if she had to choose which group to compete in!

"If there's a rule that says I can't compete in two groups."

"How the hell did that happen?"

"You signed me up for Star Rockers, that's how!" Rocks glared.

"Ok, ok, how about I just look huh?" Eldon offered. Rocks smiled, for once she won an argument.

Eldon continued to flip through the pages, reading everything quickly in only that way that a teacher can. Rocks waited impatiently, she huffed, she fidgeted, she barked orders at her brothers, and at the last stages began to pace back and forth in front of Eldon.

Eldon sighed and closed the book. Rocks looked to him.

"Well?" She asked.

"You're lucky. Not a single rule about competing with two groups!" Eldon told her. Rocks squealed with delight. She hugged him tightly! She was safe!

"You're going to tell them you're in two different groups right?" Eldon asked. Rocks paused. Ok she wasn't quite safe yet.

"I can't."

"What why?"

"Cause I lied. The Glee club think I have little to no talent, where at the Star Rockers have already given me a small solo cause they know what I can do."

"So at least tell the Star Rockers."

"Can't do that either. Everyone's mad at me for quitting right before world finals. If I drop this on them they'll never forgive me, I don't think they'll forgive me even if I didn't tell them."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I have no idea."

Rocks sat down on the couch beside her unimpressed brother. Why was her life so complicated all of a sudden?

* * *

**Don't forget to Review! Tell me how I should end this story!**


	7. Chapter 7

Lost to the Music

**xStarletx**

_A/N: Well Here's chapter seven. I'm in the process of typing up chapter eight. I hope to get this story finished soonish =P What do you guys think should happen next huh? Tell Me!_

**Chapter 7**

**

* * *

**

Devlin sat amongst the Glee club, they were supposed to be practicing, instead they were all glaring at him and Rocks wasn't there yet. He hated to admit it but Rocks made a very pretty girl, in fact she was a knock out, and the fact that she was dating Puck and still hated him made him livid. So he did the one thing he could think of to get himself back in her life and that was to join whatever she had joined. Luckily for him he could sing.

Though by the looks of how mad everyone was at him it wouldn't matter. At that moment Rocks walked in, she looked flustered and was followed by her Jock boyfriend and Devlin's ex friend type person, Puck.

"Hey Rocks." Devlin greeted. Rocks looked up to him confused, she was then bombarded by the other group.

"Are you ok Rocks?" Quinn asked.

"Has a certain someone been bothering you? I can crush him for you." Mercedes asked. Devlin didn't need to be a genius to know that that certain someone was him.

"What? Psh, no I'm fine. Why would I not be fine? Why did you hear something? Its lies I tell you!" Rocks cried. Devlin had been Rock's best friend since they could walk, they had lived next door to each other all their lives. He knew when she freaking about something. When she first realized she liked him she was like that for a full year. It was a very annoying stage.

This I hate you stage was worse, he'd trade the freaked stage for this one in a second.

"Are you sure, cause you don't seem fine." Puck asked.

"Psh, you guys be trippin. Where's Mr. Glee huh? Let's get this show on the road! Woo!" Rocks exclaimed pumping her fists into the air. Oh yea something was wrong with her. Everyone else seemed to notice it too but shrugged it off and moved aside. Devlin tried to move in to talk to Rocks but none of the Gleeks would let him anywhere near her.

"So why are you really here?" Quinn suddenly asked dragging him to the side and sitting him back down on the chairs. Rocks was showing Kurt how to punch someone properly, she had already punched Puck four times, he couldn't handle much more.

"I have a song that I just want to get out of my chest." Devlin cried dramatically, he noticed Rock's eyes flicker to him, her punch was off center, she hit Puck in the throat instead of the shoulder. Puck went down coughing.

"Oh! My! God! I am so sorry!" Rocks cried, she knelt beside Puck looking down at him concerned. Devlin couldn't help but remember that time he fell off the half pipe at the skate park, when his eyes opened there she was, the sun behind her making it look like there was a halo around her hair. She was looking down at him asking him if he was ok. It was the first day he actually considered being with her, but their friendship meant the world to him, he couldn't lose it, though he seemingly had anyways.

"Cut the crap." Quinn hissed over the hubbub. Devlin turned to her. "I know guys, and I know the reason you're doing this is for Rocks."

Devlin was going to deny it, even if Quinn was right but he was saved by Mr. Schuester's arrival.

"Puck what happened?" He asked.

"I was teaching Kurt how to punch and I accidentally punched him in the throat. I think I should take him to the nurse for some ice." Rocks said for Puck who was still coughing and wheezing.

"Uh, yea, sure. Come back when you can, you need to practice your footing Rocks." He told her. Rocks helped Puck up who managed to cough out one sentence, his voice hoarse as he clutched his throat.

"I'd be better if you kissed me."

Rocks then got up on her very tippy toes and kissed Puck solidly on the lips. Devlin wanted to be the one to punch Puck in the throat this time.

* * *

Rocks led Puck to the nurse's office. The nurse looked him over, gave him an ice pack and some water to drink and told him to sit and relax and she's check on him in a few minutes to see if he felt better.

"Devlin and I used to be friends you know. We'd help each other get girls." Puck told her. Rocks cocked her head to the side what was the point of this? "That night when you were supposed to be my date, he called a head and told me not to try anything on you and that if I did he'd have to hurt me. I thought he was joking, but I can see now that he was completely serious."

"So? What does that prove?" Rocks asked.

"It means that you're an important person to him, I wouldn't be surprised if he's always subconsciously liked you." Puck replied. "Like he talks about you all the time, when anyone asks him what he's been up to its always 'Rocks and I' or if you ask him about his more memorable moments its always 'When Rocks did this' or 'When Rocks and I were' or 'That time I got Rocks to…,' or the other way around"

"I still don't understand what you're trying to say." Rocks whispered.

"It means that now that you're gone, he's realizing what life is like without you. There's no more Rock's and I stories, he's got no one to lean on, and he'll do whatever he has to, to get you back. Which includes dating you even if he doesn't like you that way." Puck explained. Rocks nodded.

"So what do I do?" Rocks asked. She was starting to think there was an ulterior motive to this.

"Maybe you should date someone else for a while, like really date someone else." Puck mused.

"Like who though? Who'd really want to date me?" Rocks asked, this conversation was starting to sound a little familiar.

"I was talking about me." Puck told her, he then leant in and kissed her lightly on the lips. Though Rocks kissed back she was definitely stunned.

Did Puck just ask her out for real?

* * *

Rocks was quiet during the practice, she sung her parts, she did her best to dance and not look like she knew how to dance but still look like she was improving all while mulling over her ever getting more complicated situation. Yes she liked Devlin but she had come to realize that their relationship had always been a bit one sided, Rocks would go out of her way to help out Devlin when he just did an average job of being her friend. Then there was Puck, another guy who was generally interested in her, or so it looked like from her pint of view. She was afraid to talk to Quinn about it seeing as there was some unspoken dynamic between her and Puck. Then yes Devlin was starting to show some interest in her, but Puck was right, at this point he'd probably do anything to get their friendship back. Even date her for a while.

"Very good Rocks. Your dancing has improved greatly!" Mr. Schuester congratulated. Rocks half smiled, my god were they gonna be pissed at the competition.

On the way out of practice everyone crowded around her. Everyone had somewhere to go and Rocks was skateboarding home.

"I'll text you later." Puck promised her, kissing her on the cheek. Rocks smiled, she still didn't know if she had said yes or not yet, but Puck seemed to think that she had. Well if she changed her mind she could always tell him then right?

Rocks pulled her hair back and dropped her skateboard to the ground, she was supposed to meet Pat and George at the skate park in ten minutes, she'd have to move fast.

"Hey, Rocks! Wait up!" Devlin cried. He had his own skateboard in his hand. Rocks paused, she did kind of miss his friendship, he'd know what to do in this situation.

"What do you want Devlin?" She asked.

"We live right next door, what's the point in me just following you home? That's kind of awkward." Devlin pointed out.

"I'm not going home." Rocks snarled, starting off, Devlin followed after her, he was right it was awkward.

"Then where are you going?"

"To meet Pat and George at the skate park."

"I asked to go with them today and they said they were busy."

"Yea, cause they were going with me."

"What I'm not invited anymore?" Devlin asked. Rocks skidded to a halt and turned to him, Devlin skidded to a stop right after.

"No. Why would you be? We're not exactly friends anymore now are we?"

"That's cause you won't let us be friends." Devlin complained.

"It was all a little one-sided don't you think? It was always me doing stuff for you, you never once reciprocated."

"What? Lies! Vicious Lies! How dare you impeach my character Roxanne Delores Gould!" Devlin cried.

"Don't you use my full name in public Devlin Spencer Winterbourne the Third!" Rocks cried. He wasn't really the third but his full name sounded so royal they always added the third when they said the full name. Devlin chuckled with her.

"Come on Rocks? Who bought you your first skateboard? Who showed you that the pool was safe after we watched Jaws? Who stayed up with you all night when you were terrified Zombie Santa was going to come down your chimney and eat your brains? Who helped you scratch your arm under the cast? I've always been there for you Rocks, specially when your mom died. How can you not remember that?" Devlin asked, he had stepped off his skateboard and towards her, he rested a hand on her arm.

"You're such an important part of my life Rocks, I can't imagine it without you and it's not doing too well without you either." Devlin admitted, he grew closer to her, Rocks saw him doing what Puck had done not a half hour before. Rocks stopped him, he wanted her back as a friend, not a girlfriend.

"Don't." She barked out, Devlin retracted. "You're right, we're so better off as friends. Besides things are going really good with Puck and I, I don't really want to ruin things with him."

Devlin let out a sigh of relief.

"Really, that's good. I uh, it would have been awkward anyways… uh it's not good about that Puck thing though. Everyone knows he likes Quinn, he's had this thing for her for years." Devlin told her. Rocks was wide eyed. Suddenly it made sense. Puck was doing with her what she had been doing with him along. No wondered he offered to help her out, he was really helping out himself.

Devlin began to skate away, his stomach churning and his heart burning. Why did he care that she didn't want to kiss him anymore? Why did he want to kiss her? Why did he want to break her and Puck up so bad he'd tell her something that would probably hurt her more? Devlin swallowed, the wind biting at his eyes and he urged himself faster. He was starting to like Rocks, like, like her.

* * *

**Well we're done! What do you think! Review Review Review! **


End file.
